La fille de la bande
by alea holmes
Summary: Une bande de voleur, une fille, un interrogatoire original. GSR légèrement sous-entendu.


Brass soupira, exaspéré. Leur suspect refusait catégoriquement de dire quoique ce soit. Cette femme et son arrogance commençaient à lui sortir par les yeux. Pour qui se prenait-elle celle-là ? Et puis quoi encore ? Il en avait maté des plus coriaces qu'elle ! Ce n'est pas ce petit bout de femmes qui allait le faire plier ! Il fallait qu'elle parle cette petite pimbêche tout juste sortie de l'adolescence ! Énervé, il se servit un café et se laissa lourdement sur une chaise. Un petit rire le fit sortir de sa torpeur.

« Oh ça va Gil !

_ Je n'ai rien dit.

Grissom attrapa sa tasse et se servit à son tour. Le silence s'installa entre les deux hommes, Grissom relisait un dossier, alors que les yeux dans le vide, Brass réfléchissait.

_ Hum… qu'est-ce qui vous arrive à tous les deux ?

L'un comme l'autre sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers la porte. Appuyées dans l'encadrement de la porte, Sara et Catherine les regardaient, un air amusé sur les lèvres.

_ Eh bien, messieurs, un problème ? demanda Sara en attrapant la cafetière à son tour pour se servir. Notre affaire est pourtant résolue.

_ Notre voleuse ne veut pas se mettre à table, soupira Jim. On a beau lui mettre les preuves sous le nez ça ne sert à rien !

_ Et lui dire que ses complices sont au chaud ? demanda Sara. Elle nous dira peut-être tout si on lui dit qu'ils ont tout avoué

_ Mais oui… souffla Grissom, se frappant le crâne.

_ Quoi ? fit Brass. Vous avez trouvé des insectes sur les billets ?

_ Non… Non ! riposta Gil. Je sais comment avoir des aveux ! Sara vous êtes un génie ! asjouta-t-il en adressant un large sourire à la brunette. Venez !

Tous partirent vers les salles d'interrogatoire où se trouvaient les quatre suspects.

_ Le plus faible c'est le blond, fit Catherine. Il est amoureux de la fille. Si on lui dit qu'elle les a abandonnés, ça fonctionnera.

_ Le gens font n'importe quoi par amour, remarqua Brass.

_ Ils ne font pas n'importe quoi, rectifia Gil. Ils suivent leur cœur. Jim… à vous l'honneur. »

Le capitaine et Sara pénétrèrent dans la salle d'interrogatoire Le suspect ne bougea pas.

« Eh ! Miller, pourrais-tu m'expliquer une chose ?

L'interpellé tourna son regard bleu délavé vers le capitaine.

_ Je ne comprends pas comment toi et tes potes, des petites racailles sans envergure, des voleurs de pommes - pardonne-moi si je te vexe – avez fait pour rencontrer cette fille ? Après tout, vous ne jouez pas du tout dans la même cour… _ Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ?

_ Oh… ça se devine aisément, riposta Sara.

_ Allez, dis-moi tout.

_ C'est vrai qu'au début, on a eu un peu de mal… Les copains surtout…«_ Les filles c'est rien que des pleureuses_ » qu'ils disaient. _Et nous préférions vivre en bandes _

_De petites excursions foireuses_

_Dans les galeries marchandes_

_ Et puis un jour, vous l'avez rencontrée ?

_ Quelle femme… souffla le suspect. Blonde, sexy… Le genre de femme à qui tu dis pas non, même vous les poulets ! On l'avait repérée. Elle arrêtait pas de nous regarder…_ Elle admirait notre petit monde_

_Ce petit air de « même pas peur »_

_Nous a tapé une de ces blondes _

_Qu'on fume à la Gary Cooper_

_Je n'sais plus qui de nous la siffle_

_J'oublierai jamais sa réponse_

_Trois pas vers nous et une gifle_

_Sans un coup de semonce._

_Nous avions le regard par-terre_

_Qu'a jamais vu de femmes nues_

_Du sang nouveau dans nos artères, _

_Et comme ça elle est devenue_

_La fille de la bande._

_En effet, quelle femme… qui aurai pu y résister hein ? fit Jim un air de connivence sur les traits, qui fit sourire Gil et Catherine derrière la vitre sans tain. Allez, entre hommes, avoue que vous étiez tous raides de cette fille. Qui ne l'aurait pas été ?

_ Sûrement pas nous… Elle nous a fait voir tellement de choses…

_ Fini le sac des petites vieilles, ajouta Jim en s'asseyant sur un coin de table. Vous êtes passés à l'étape supérieure.

_ _La ville qu'est si grande _

_Est devenue notre terrain de jeux_

_Et bien sûr dangereux…_

Jim et Sara échangèrent un regard, scotché par la manière dont il racontait la série de vols qui avait écumé le quartier nord de Vegas.

_ On pourrait dire que _ce fut l'époque de la place Vendôme_

_Et du gang des ferrailleurs, _

_De quoi offrir à notre môme_

_Une vie à la Goldwyn Meyer_ »

****

De l'autre côté de la glace sans tain, Gil et Catherine échangèrent un regard amusé. Tous deux se mordirent les lèvres pour ne pas rire devant l'attitude de Miller.

« Tu as déjà eu un suspect comme celui-là ?

Grissom réfléchit.

_ Hum… non. Pas que je me souvienne en tout cas. C'est une première.

_ Il se fera pas mal de copains en prison avec sa voix, remarqua Catherine.

_ En effet… Mais tout ce qu'il nous dit là, nous le savions plus ou moins…

_ Attends donc un peu… Je reviens, tu veux un café ?

Gil approuva. Tandis que Catherine sortait, il se reconcentra sur l'interrogatoire. Jim et Sara attendaient que le suspect poursuive son récit. Ecklie pénétra dans la petite pièce.

_ J'ai croisé Catherine qui m'a dit où vous étiez. Alors comment ça se présente ?

_ Mal. Il nous a tout dit sur la rencontre avec cette femme, mais rien sur sa possible implication.

_ Attendons… »

****

« Bien, et ensuite ? demanda Sara. Elle est entrée dans votre bande et…

_ Et quoi ?

_ Et que s'est-il passé ensuite ? insista Brass. On se doute bien que votre « club » n'avait rien d'un club de sciences ! Alors ?

_ Vois pas de quoi vous parler ?

_ Écoute Miller, fit Jim. Si tu ne dis rien, tes petits copains et toi allez vous prendre perpet' pour tous ces vols, alors qu'elle sera libre. Et que crois-tu que va faire une aussi belle femme ? Elle va se tirer Dieu sait où et tu ne la reverras jamais ! Elle ne prendra même pas le temps de venir t'apporter des oranges en prison ! Alors ?

_ On s'est vite rendus compte que _les filles c'est loin d'être des peureuses _

_Et nous p'tits voleurs de cabas_

_Nos têtes brûlées mais heureuses _

_Ont enfilé ses bas._

_ En gros, vous la suiviez dans ses plans ? résuma Brass que cette confession tout en chanson énervait au plus haut point.

_ C'était mieux que ça ! riposta l'autre. Mieux ! Le pied total ! »

****

« Drôle de manière de prendre son pied, fit Catherine qui entrait avec deux gobelets de café.

_ Chacun son truc, déclara tranquillement Grissom. Certains le prennent dans un avion, d'autre en volant…

_ Je doute qu'il parle de ce pied-là, fit Ecklie.

_ Pas forcément, l'excitation qu'ils devaient ressentir après un vol était peut-être évacuée de cette manière.

_ Tu parlais d'avion, releva Catherine. Tes sources ?

Un mince sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Grissom. Un souvenir précis lui revint en mémoire. Un certain retour de séminaire avec une certaine brunette de sa connaissance.

_ Un magasine. Mais, il serait mieux de revenir à l'enquête, non ? »

****

« Le pied total… releva justement Sara. C'est-à-dire ?

_ C'est tellement excitant de sentir le danger planer au-dessus de votre tête ! s'exclama Miller. C'est un peu comme un jeu de cache-cache, le but s'est de ne pas se faire pincer.

_ Mais justement, fit Brass. Vous vous êtes fait pincer. La taule vous tend les bras, et croyez-moi, là-bas, les gars sont encore moins aimables que moi…

_ C'est vrai qu'on y avait pas pensé à celle-là ! _On aurait dû voir que les dorures _

_Qu'on accrochait à son vison_

_Faisait le bruit de ces serrures_

_Qui ferment les prisons _

Derrière le suspect, Sara leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Et elle ? Que faisait-elle ?

_ Rien.

_ Rien ? fit Brass. Vous nous prenez pour des idiots ? On a vos empreintes sur les billets, et sur les douilles des balles qui ont servi à neutraliser les caméras de surveillances, alors, je vous le répète une nouvelle fois, que faisait-elle ?

_ Rien.

_ Mentez-moi encore une fois et je vous jure que j'appelle le juge pour qu'il vous mette perpet' ! alors que si vous collaborez, eh bien…

_ Rien je vous dis… elle c'était juste _la fille de la bande_

_Mais une bande d'imbéciles heureux_

_Et bien sûr amoureux_

_ Vous n'allez pas être déçu alors, fit Sara. Votre copine vous a dénoncés en échange d'une remise de peine.

_ Non !

_ Et si, fit Brass. On a sa confession écrite.

_ C'est pas possible… »

Sa voix tremblait. Il semblait ne pas croire le capitaine, mais quand il vit le regard ferme de Sara qui fit un signe de tête pour confirmer la nouvelle, il éclata finalement en sanglots. Et se livra totalement.

****

« Eh bien ! soupira Grissom, alors qu'ils se retrouvaient tous les quatre dans la salle de repos avec un café. Il lui en a fallu du temps.

_ Ne m'en parlez pas ! J'ai une migraine atroce.

_ En tout cas, ajouta Sara. C'était mon premier interrogatoire musical !

_ Une première ! appuya Brass. Bon, je vous laisse, je rentre me coucher ! »

Les autres approuvèrent et après avoir lavé leur tasse, ils quittèrent le labo. Passant de devant la cellule où étaient retenus leur voleur, ils l'entendirent chanter :

_ _Bien sûr la cellule est austère_

_Mais nous avons cette cover-girl_

_Qui nous regarde dans son poster_

_Mais est-ce vraiment Katherine Hepburn_

_Où la fille de la bande ?_ »


End file.
